A Golden Beacon
by Nothingisforever
Summary: After Naruto and Sasuke are thrown into the world of Remnant, they find themselves involved in things unlike anything they could've ever imagined. Like going to school... again, studying, and most importantly help stop international criminals.
1. Cardinal Down

***AN: This scene came to me after deciding to rewatch RWBY, and hating that no one helped poor Velvet, but then it was cemented after listening to 'Use Somebody' by Kings of Leon. I dont even know myself XD. But then, I thought about someone who would definitely do something about it, and said something along the lines of 'hey, what would Naruto do in this situation?' this is what I thought he'd do, and some of it might be considered OOC, but then I thought, eh, unless you're Kishimoto, then anything that is written on this website about Naruto could be OOC. I hope I do a good job none the less. Let me know what you think. I apologize for any mistakes or anything I missed in parentheses, I worked on most of this story on my phone, without italics or boldface. P.S. I have Sasuke i** **s in here too, I have plans for how things will go and I really hope it comes out how I want, and like nothing else seen yet.**

In a cafeteria room, some students were eating, talking and having a good time. There was a steady rumble of noise from all of the students conversations bleeding together. But to one table, and one person, something powered through the background noise. The cries of a single girl, and if there was one thing the teen aged boy hated it was what was currently being ignored. His eyes darted to the scene before him, made his stomach turn in disgust and anger. It was a group of four guys, which were the cause of his frustration, one pulling on the ears of a rabbit faunus, and they were all making fun of her. _Over something she cant even help, people like them make me sick!_ It had been going on long enough, he decided. A sharp intake of breath, through clenched teeth, was heard by the rest of the table. The fork in his hand was being bent from the force of his clenched fist.

"Calm down Na-" the dark haired man began.

"No! I've had it with all this hate, and bigots like him, with such narrow-minded thinking, fearing what they don't know! I dealt with it back home, but I won't let others deal with it like I had to." The golden blonde teen said, the girl's cries reaching his ears once more. He had had enough of it, with a slam of both his fists, he cracked the table and his fork had been folded nearly in half. He quickly stood up and walked over the top of the table, and toward the commotion. At this point the rest of the noise had been silenced, but the bullies didn't notice. With all eyes on him, the blue eyed teen was a few steps away, when the four males stopped their teasing to look up at him. They all saw the person who was keeping them from their 'fun'. He was slightly tanned, and stood around 5'10, he wasn't muscular by any means, he had a more lean and lithe build. He wore the bare essentials of the school uniform, he only wore the slacks and white shirt. His shirt was not tucked in, and buttoned up to the third button from the top, underneath was a mesh shirt. Over the white collared shirt was a blue vest and black overcoat, which had a red swirl mark on the right sleeve, it reached down to his knees and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. On his forehead he wore a black piece of cloth, which had a different white swirl embroidered into it, it held back his spiky golden blonde hair. The last thing the noticed was his expression, his blonde eyebrows were furrowed, all in all, he looked like a pissed delinquent.

"What do you want, freak?" Said the largest one, with orange hair and plate armor covering his entire front and back and his upper and forearms.

"I want you to leave her alone." He snarled with clenched fists and a tightened jaw. Everyone at this point was watching, the whole room tense.

"Yeah? Or what? It's four on one, you really think you can do something?" He replied, arrogance filled his voice.

A few tables over two teams sat, team RWBY, lead by Ruby Rose, a young woman with fair skin, silver eyes, and neck length black hair, which turned into red closer to the tips. She wore a long sleeved black blouse, that had red sleeve ends. She wore over that a black waist cincher with red lacing. She also had a black combat skirt with red trim, black stockings and black boots that had red laces and trim. To finish the look she wore a thick red cloak. Her team mates included her half-sister Yang, who like the male had golden blonde hair which reached down to the small of her back and lavender eyes. Her outfit consisted of, a tan jacket with short puffy sleeves that showed her mid riff. Under that she had a yellow tube top which bore a black emblem on the left breast. She also had a pair of black mini shorts and brown belt that had a piece of material that went hip to hip around the back of her waist, where another piece of material hung asymmetrically. Also asymmetrical was her orange knee socks, and a long pair of brown boots. Tied to her right knee there was a lavender piece of material, and her neck was an orange infinity scarf.

Her partner Weiss, who had ice blue eyes, a faint jagged scar on the left side of her face, and white hair, which was in a ponytail, off to the left side. She wore a strapless white dress which turned into a pale blue toward the bottom, over that was a long sleeved white shrug which turned the same pale blue toward the bottom of the sleeves. She also had on a small pendant on a silver chain, and silver earrings. Her boots were white, with wedged heels. And finally there was Blake, who had yellow eyes and long black hair, she wore a bow on top of her head, wore purple eye shadow. She also had on a black buttoned vest complete with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Over a sleeveless crop undershirt and white shorts. She also wore black low heeled boots and black stockings. The other team, team JNPR, was lead by Jaune Arc, who had shaggy blonde hair, but not quite as golden as the man they were all watching. He had blue eyes and wore a black hoodie under a white breast plate and pauldrons, he also wore brown gloves and blue jeans. His team mates were his partner Pyhrra, who had long red hair which was pulled into a ponytail, and green eyes, she also wore green eye shadow. She looked like a warrior, she wore a light brown over bust corset and she had bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh that went down toward her boots, as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She was also wore a single bronze bracer on her left arm, and a bronze headdress which had small tear shaped emeralds on either side of her temples. As for his other team mate Nora, she had orange hair and teal eyes.

She also had on a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Under it seemed to be are two layers of clothing that were red and blue. She wore a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with, white sleeves and matching finger less gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends toward her lower thighs. Her shoes, pink and white with pink laces. On top of all this she wore a chipper smile, seemingly not aware of the tension in the room. And finally there was Lie Ren, or just Ren. He had long black hair, with a fringe that framed his face dyed pink, that matched the color of his eyes. He wore a dark green, diagonally buttoned, long sleeved tailcoat that had red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. He wears a black, long sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light tan pants with black shoes.

"What is that guy thinking? Hes gonna get hurt!" The blonde girl stated.

"Yeah, I think we should help him, what do you say, Pyhrra, Ren, Nora?" Jaune said, he was scared, but it was an unwritten rule that blondes had to stick together.

"There's no need." A calm voice drawled, seemingly bored. They all turned to address the new voice. At a table next to theirs there sat only one person who sat uninterested in what was going on, they all focused on the him. He had a handsome face, with cool jet black eyes and spiky black hair, with some framing his face and bangs that stopped just above his eyebrows. He rolled his eyes and looked at them, once more. He was dressed in the school uniform, complete with the blue vest, the other thing off was the left sleeve was tied in a knot. They all noticed it roughly the same time, and had wondered what happened. "He's taken on much better fighters, in way higher numbers."

"I don't believe that for one second, there's no way. I know they're students but so is he." Weiss said, unconvinced.

"Watch and see then" the male shrugged, once again sounding uninterested. Back over at the bullies tension was still rising, this guy had some nerve!

"If you don't, imma kick your asses so hard you won't be able to sit for weeks, dattebayo!" He replied, still angry.

"You really think so? Then c'mon!" He seethed, who was this kid? He let go of the girl's rabbit ear, and stood up straight, the other bullies joined him, and stood next to him. With a roar from the main bully they all charged at the blonde and surrounded him. The orange headed one went for a haymaker, but the blonde dodged by slightly side stepping, he put his leg out as his did and tripped the bully.

"Cardin!" One of the other three bullies said, the blue haired one specifically. That bully then charged at the blonde and went for a straight punch, the blonde then grabbed his assaulting arm, pulled the bully off of his feet and threw him into one of the other bullies.

"Don't you guys know to attack all at once?" The blonde one said, in a noticeably better mood. He flashed a smirk, "or else it's just _too_ easy" he taunted. With that they all did as he wished and attacked at once. The now named Cardin threw a hook as the mohawked bully threw a front kick, the blonde dodged them both and was rewarded when the bullies hit each other and knocked each other down. With a laugh the blonde turned to face the other two, and went into a stance. His legs were together, and he stood straight, one arm was behind his back, clenched into a fist. His other arm, his right arm which was completely bandaged, was out in from of him, his hand open and palm facing up. With a beckoning gesture he got them to charge, and was not disappointed. Why? Because the blue haired one threw yet another straight punch at him, _man they sure don't learn, do they?_ The other one mirrored that move, _not bad_. Using his open fist he redirected one punch and tripped the other with a sweeping kick, in the same motion. The result was a bully on his back and for more salt on the wound, a punch to his gut. The final bully was taken care of, with a swift yet powerful side kick to the leg, causing his knee to buckle, and a kick to the chest which laid the last bully out on his back.

"Not so fun now, huh?" The blonde taunted. Silence permeated throughout the room. The tension leaving due to the downed bullies. The rabbit girl from earlier approached him and thanked him. With one hand he reached up to the back of his head and rubbed it nervously and flashed a toothy grin, "It was nothing, dattebayo! I just hate seeing bullies." Then with a final nod of goodwill he turned and looked at everyone in the room. He took a deep breath and shouted to the rest of the room, "That being said, why did no one bother to get up and help?! I know I wasn't the only to hear what was happening. You hear another student getting picked on for something that they can't help, and nothing?" He snarled once again, and his eyes flashed red momentarily, in that same moment the black haired boy from earlier tensed up.

"Naruto! Calm down!" The black haired boy shouted to the blonde. With another deep breath, his eye turned blue once more and gave a nod of thanks. "Why would you not help her? 'Cause she's different?" Her rabbit ears drooped, and the smile on her face quickly left, _him too_ , she thought sadly.

"How? How is she any different than any of you, different from anyone else?! She bleeds the same blood! She has an aura too, doesn't she?! She has dreams for the future same as any of you! You would want someone to help you, right? So, why? Why would none of you not help another _person_ in need? If this is humanity's best, I don't want to be called human." Complete and unrepentant silence. Not a single whisper was uttered, as time in the room seemed to have stopped. With a scoff, and a shake of his head, the blonde left the cafeteria and made his way down the halls. Back in the cafeteria, the black haired boy slightly shook his head head as well and stood up to follow after the blonde. Even after the blonde and the other teen left no one dared to utter a word, not for a few somber minutes. As those seconds ticked by, the silence seemed to roar, and become deafening. Soon however, someone spoke and the rest of the room followed suit, until the room was at a roar once again. The table the held the two teams was quiet still, shocked over how easily he wiped the floor with team CDNL.

"That was intense," laughed a nervous Ruby, trying to get them talking. "Who do you think he was?" Everyone at the table seemed to appreciate the break in silence, even if their previous mood had been ruined.

"Im not sure, but he has got to be an upperclassman, that other boy also." Weiss said, it made the most sense to her, how else could he have fought them and made it look easily done. The others seemed to agree and nodded at the logic in the statement.

"I don't know, he seemed to be a Faunus, did you see his cheeks? They had whiskers." Blake intoned.

"Im not sure about that one, he said he didnt wanna be called human," Pyhrra added.

"Well, at least Cardin was knocked down a few pegs" Yang burst out into laughter. The mood lightened after that, as they all laughed at the bullies' expense. After a few moments of laughter. Ruby got an idea, and disappeared that same moment. Since it had been weeks since they all got through initiation they were used to this sort of behavior. With a sigh, Yang spoke up once again, "come on we can't let her get too ahead of us can we?" And with that, the rest of the two teams got up and followed Ruby and the two males. They caught up to Ruby who was hiding behind a corner. The group could hear arguing, likely from the two teens from the cafeteria.

"Naruto! I know that you hate seeing stuff like that, but you can't get that angry!" The black headed teen berated the blonde.

"I know, I just can't help it, ya know? I've been in there before, but I had no one to go to, at least not then." Naruto argued back, he managed to keep a smile as he talked however. With that the black haired teen nodded at his words, and they both turned to face the other students.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop, ya know?" Naruto said to the two teams behind the corner. With a sequel from Ruby at being caught, they all rounded the corner, and Naruto got a look at all of them. He recognized them as some of the people from the cafeteria, and with that his face dropped.

"What do all of you want?" The black haired teen asked of them. With a look at each other they conveyed a silent message and a nod, Naruto's face brightened once again.

"We- I mean- well, I, wanted to thank you for earlier." The red and black themed girl said. "Also, that was really cool, I've never seen someone fight like that!" The same girl added, Yang had a look of hurt on her face, and grabbed at her heart, "Ow, that hurt sis!" She then grinned, showing she was in fact joking. "So, who are you two?"

"It's polite to introduce yourself before asking for someone else's name" the black haired one said, once again seemingly bored, or was it something else? Naruto threw him a slightly annoyed look. The blonde girl gave a shrug and spoke "Well, I'm Yang! This is my gem of a sister Ruby!" At that Naruto chuckled, and she grinned at him, "This is my partner Blake, and this is the Ice Queen." She pointed at and introduced her team respectively.

"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed indignantly. With that Pyhrra stepped forward and gave a nod to both males in front of her, "I am Pyhrra Nikos, and this is our leader Jaune Arc, and our other team mates Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie." With all of the two teams introduced, they all looked at the two other males curiosity brimming in their eyes, even Weiss couldn't help but join in.

With his trademark toothy grin that stretched across his face, he began, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And this is my team mate Sasuke Uchiha. As for the fighting," he looked at Ruby, "that was nothing! We were about to go spar, you're all welcome to join us if you want." With that being said him and Sasuke turned and walked down the hall once more. Naruto looked back expectantly, then continued down the hall with Sasuke, either way he was gonna get his spar. With a sigh Sasuke lead all of them to where they were gonna spar.

"How much longer do you all have for lunch?"Naruto questioned, voice full of curiosity. The group got a great peak into the two's dynamic and personalities. They could all tell Naruto was an easy going, relaxed person. He just oozed that kind of feeling, it was in the way he talked, with his informal speech, and the way he walked with his eyes closed, breathing deeply, and his hands behind his head, with his fingers interlaced. Sasuke on the other hand was quiet, cool, and completely serious. As they walked they noticed that he had a chokuto sword behind him and tucked into his belt. It leaned to the right and he rested his arm on the hilt of his sword.

"20 minutes or so I think,"Yang answered him, curiosity also brimming in her tone. If Naruto picked up on her tone he gave no indication of it. They all noticed his smirk however, he gave a side glance to Sasuke, who gave a small nod to Naruto. Really what was with these two guys and nods?

"Good, were about to pick up the pace, hope everyone can keep up!" he said, with a distinct condescending tone, or was it a challenging one? No matter which one it was both teams were up to it, even Jaune was noticeably excited to see these two in action. And with that the two older teens took off at a speed that surprised the two teams but they quickly got over the initial shock and pressed on, each determined to not look slow or weak to those too. And so they quickly went into the forest that surrounded beacon and ran until they found a suitable location for the spar. When they arrived Naruto and Sasuke were none the worse for wear, the others however...they were out of breath, and Jaune seemed a few seconds away from coughing out a lung, now maybe JUST maybe, they pushed the eight other just a bit too far.

"Not bad you guys!" Naruto complimented, "this'll do for our spar, so take a seat, well start soon." and with that Naruto walked to one side of the clearing and Sasuke went to the other. Naruto drew a strangely shaped knife from his sleeve, and looked to Sasuke.

"Were just gonna use taijutsu, right?" Naruto asked, to that Sasuke just gave a nod.

"Of course, but if you're up to a challenge, i'll use my sword too." Sasuke added with a smirk. With that said Naruto grinned and nodded, then looked to their audience, he noticed that they were all sitting at the treeline. With that final thing, he tossed up the kunai, and him and Sasuke tensed and waited for the knife to fall to the earth. The next few brief moments that it was in the air, nothing happened. The area was silent, no birds chirped, no wind blew, and the two teams didnt let out a breath, all in anticipation for what they were gonna see. When the weapon finally hit the ground both warriors charged at each other, Naruto went right into an aggressive offense, he knew out of the both of them Sasuke wasnt the best at staying defensive long, especially when he wasnt using his sharingan. They needed to be careful, they didnt want to show their entire hand to the people of this world. Naruto went for a few punches, a right hook, which bled into a left straight and that into a left hook. He jumped into the air, and kicked at Sasuke's head, Sasuke pulled his head back. Naruto expected that however, and spun in the air and kicked his leg above his head and brought it down like an ax splitting logs. Sasuke's eyes widened and brought his right arm to block and used Naruto's downward momentum to turn his block into a throw. He threw Naruto back, but he made a quick recovery mid air and flipped to land on his feet. Sasuke quickly charged refusing to lose his advantage and went into his own combination of hits and kicks. A straight punch, a low kick, an uppercut, a right hook, and finally a sweeping kick. Having caught Naruto off guard with that last one, he followed the sweep with a kick to Naruto's chin. Sasuke then drew his sword from his belt and gave chase to Naruto's airborne form. Sasuke jumped into the air, and kicked Naruto in the back, then while still rising Sasuke twisted in the air and hit Naruto in the chest. Sasuke now over Naruto twisted once more and cut Naruto across the chest with his sword, and kicked him down toward the ground. Sasuke went to a dive and got to the ground under Naruto and raised his right arm in the air and charged his hand with lightning just in time to have Naruto land on his hand. Naruto was then tossed away by Sasuke. Team RWBY and JNPR were all surprised by how the two older teens fought. They were so strong and fast, they were like fully trained and experienced hunters.

"So, Sasuke's semblance is lightning based." Blake said, studying the fight intensely, they all were.

"What a shocking turn of events" Yang added with a smile, "Am I right guys?"

"Boo!" the collective opinion was harsh. Jaune watching the fight, suddenly felt self conscious about his own fighting ability. Pyrrha seeing her leader look down momentarily, put her hand on his shoulder to see if he was alright, he gave her a nod and they both turned back to the fight not wanting to miss a thing. Back at the fight Naruto after being thrown threw his hand to the ground and pushed off the ground to do a back hand spring. When he landed on the ground he looked down at his chest and saw the shallow cut healing quickly, but his clothes were still cut. With a sad look he cussed.

"What the hell Sasuke! Now I got to go buy a new dress shirt AND a new mesh shirt, clothes arent cheap you know!? ALSO what happened to using only taijutsu?" he yelled at Sasuke and everyone who wasnt used to Naruto, looked at him weirdly, and looked to Sasuke to see both his reaction and what hed say. To their collective amazement Sasuke didnt react in any way other than shrugging his shoulders.

"Naruto, if it makes you feel any better ill buy you some new clothes." Sasuke finally said after a few seconds.

"You better, this is already the fifth pair we've ruined like this." Naruto looked at him incredulously, "Im starting to think sparring with you isnt worth it." Naruto then crossed his arms, and turned away after sticking his tongue out at Sasuke. The two teams looked at Naruto even more, with a disbelieving look, what in the world? Even Sasuke couldnt help but squeeze the skin in between his eyebrows and sigh a very heavy sigh.

"Hes being extremely childish," Weiss cried out, sounding extremely aggrivated.

"You get used to it, hes an idiot." Sasuke offered.

"Oi! Whatd you say bastard?!" Naruto yelled

"You really want me to repeat myself, dobe?" at this Naruto grinned and stretched out his arms.

"Im done with the warmups, how bout we turn up the heat?" Naruto raised his eyebrows and grinned. Yang could be heard snicker.

"Thats a good one, im gonna have to use it sometime." She managed to say between laughs. Sasuke rolled his eyes and he and Naruto resumed their bout. Naruto went to the offensive again, he kicked out with his left leg, Sasuke however caught the leg, and held it with his only arm against his hip. Naruto smirked and hopped into the air off of his planted foot, and rotated his hips toward his left side resulting in a heavy kick heading towards Sasuke's neck and face. Sasuke saw it coming and moved his head back letting the leg pass. With his leg being held by Sasuke still put his hands out to the ground and mule kicked Sasuke in the chest, freeing his leg. Sasuke stumbled back to catch his breath but Naruto didnt let up, and used the oportunity to score some hit on Sasuke, he rammed his fists into sasukes cheeks, left, right, left, he then roundhouse kicked Sasuke and sent him through the air. Sasuke righted himself in the air and landed against a tree with his feet first and kicked off of it, leaving the part he touched in splinters. He drew his sword again and held it in reverse grip. Naruto withdrew another kunai, and they traded blows with each other, Sasuke being the better blade user was hardly nicked by Naruto. Naruto on the other end of the spectrum had cuts all in his overcoat, both shirts and pants. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed further with each cut of his clothes.

"Really?! You just had to cut up everything didnt you!" he growled at Sasuke, "you didnt even spare my pants!" he whined.

"Its fine, ill buy you new clothes" Sasuke mended, truth was, and while he would never admit it to anyone, Sasuke had a bit of a prank side. So him doing this to Naruto was way more fun to him than he would ever let on. Sasuke sheathed his sword however, and once again nodded to Naruto. Naruto nodded back and clapped his hands once to get both teams attentions. He then tapped on his wrist and then winked. Thats when the eight of them looked at all of their scrolls and found that they had five minutes to change out of their combat clothes and get to class. They all took off sprinting leaving a large cloud of dust and left a trail of destruction in their wake. Seeing this of course made Naruto burst into a fit of laughter and Sasuke give a small smile.

"I like them, they're gonna be fun to prank" Naruto said after his uproar of laughter.

"They will definitely make things interesting, they're certainly a colorful bunch of people" Sasuke spoke in agreement. Naruto was about to agree when he realized what he said.

"Was...Was that a just a pun, Sasuke?" he asked after a moment.

"I can have a sense of humor too, idiot!" Sasuke rebutted indignantly. After a few seconds of silence they both started to laugh. Naruto even had to wipe a tear after that laugh fest. Both of them made their way back to their own dorms. But not before Naruto made his way over to pick up the kunai that he used to start their fight, and secured it back in his sleeve. With all that over with, they left the clearing, walking for a little bit, before both vanished into a shunshin.

 **-Lemme know all your thoughts, admittedly i am very nervous, but here it is. Also i know that there is a ton of contractions with missing apostrophes (-is that even how you spell that?) i apolgize for that, ill fix it when i can. Also id like to adress Sasuke's Rinnegan. He'll be able to activate and unactivate it like he does his Sharingan. Its supposed to be an ulitmate dojutsu with no off switch? Nah.-**

 **Naruto Uzumaki :**

 **Age: 20**

 **Genjutsu: 1**

 **Ninjutsu: 5**

 **Taijutsu: 4**

 **Senjutsu: 5**

 **Fuinjutsu: 3**

 **Rank: Borderline S or S, has very powerful techniques, able to level mountains and create new landacapes.** **A brawler. Due to his training with the Toad summons, he can access Sage Mode. In this mode he recieves a massive boost in physical strength, speed and ninjutsu power. His Uzumaki blood allowed him to pick up the ability to use seals quickly and proficiently.**

 **(Even if hes not S canonically, (idk why he wouldnt be), he is in this story)**

 **Sasuke Uchiha :**

 **Age: 20**

 **Genjutsu: 5**

 **Ninjutsu: 5**

 **Taijutsu: 4, 5 with Sharingan**

 **Senjutsu: 1**

 **Fuinjutsu: 3**

 **Rank: Borderline S or S**

 **Last of the Uchiha, a genius, able to level mountains, control lightning and melt stone. Very good at Genjutsu due to his sharingan. A powerful hand to hand fighter. Picked up seals from his time with Oorochimaru. Rinnegan make his a deadly opponent to the ill-prepared.**


	2. The First Steps In a New World

****An: So here we are again, I feel like I did alright in my last chapter, and for everyone that was following me and got spam updates, I am SO sorry, its not easy to use my phone to do this. But in the end I fixed it. Im sorry for any inconvenience it caused. Im absolutely floored, I honestly didnt expect such a positive reaction. Im glad so many of you liked the first chapter enough to follow and favorite it, thank you all. Im excited about being able to share this, im glad my anxiety didnt stop me for once lol. Anyways lets get to the story. To address both Naruto and Sasuke's power, they're gonna be pretty restrained for a bit. To that one guest don't worry they'll eventually show what they can do, but it'll be against some colossally huge Grimm, or other threat, and you'll get your reactions then. Let me know what you people think about a ginormous grimm (like AoT Titan huge), pm me any ideas if you have them. Also, to the guest that said something about leftist views, i thought it was a very Naruto thing to say/do in my opinion. We're bound to disagree, but eh, if you don't like it, go write your own version of it and show me how it's done or something, I don't know. -Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, they belong to their respective owners.****

In a thick forest the wind blew, and the forest was loud and alive with noise. Birds chirped and rivers ran. In a small clearing the air distorted for a moment before two men appeared from nowhere. One had his left arm wrapped around the back of the other, and the other man doing the same, they both were in tattered clothes and had scuff marks from an apparent fight. "Alright! We're here!" The blonde one shouted excitedly, arms raised in the air in celebration. He wore an outfit of orange pants, black shinobi sandals, along with a black and orange jacket over a mesh shirt, only they were ripped, dirty and ruined...again. His head band glittered in the sun light and the cloth that hung from the knot that secured it danced in the breeze.

"Yeah, where ever here is." The raven haired one said, cool as ever said. He was wearing a gray high collared shirt, zipped up to the middle of his chest. He wore long black arm bracers, he was also wearing black baggy pants tucked into black shinobi sandals. Around his waist was a blue cloth secured by a thick purple rope. Which like blonde's was ruined. These two were Naruto and Sasuke, heroes of the fourth shinobi war. Both long time rivals and friends, a few days after the war, they decided to have a sparring match far from the village, resulting in the state of their selves and their clothes.

"Kinda reminds me of the forest around Konoha!" Naruto reminisced of times long passed. He looked to Sasuke, his hands going to the back of his head, his fingers interlacing "Hey, Sasuke. Remember that one mission where we had to chase that cat around the forest?" He chuckled when he saw the last Uchiha grimace. "Oh! Maybe we're not far from home! We should get going though, standing here won't accomplish anything."

"Did you just have a smart thought, Dobe?" Sasuke joked in mock shock. With a shared smile they nodded and leapt into nearby trees. Once up in a tree, Naruto crossed his fingers and in a large puff of smoke, made a couple hundred clones. With a purpose in mind they all jumped in different directions. Naruto watched as his clones left, before he sat down on the branch he was on and once again made a clone. Sasuke seeing this, raised an eyebrow, curious to know what he was doing.

"Im gonna work on forming the Rasengan with one hand, then from there move on to a Rasenshuriken without having to rely on my clones." Naruto answered his friends unasked question. With a small nod in understanding, Sasuke sat down on his own branch and watched his friend work on his chakra control and training. Naruto held out his bandaged hand toward his clone, and it grabbed at the air around his outstretched arm. Seconds after it started, a small blue orb started to form, the energy in it spiraling in every direction. Holding the completed jutsu in hand, he examined it for a few seconds, before stopping the chakra flow, and disabling the technique. He dispelled the clone, and created ten more. All of them with the original's thoughts and feelings in mind, they all got to work on trying to create a one handed rasengan. Three of them had compressed the chakra too much, and were popped by the resulting burst of chakra. The memories returned to Naruto, and he looked at his hand contemplating what had happened. Then with another torrent of memories that returned to him, Naruto stiffened. _Blood, Fire, Screams, Death._ He quickly popped his remaining clones, hopped to his feet and looked at Sasuke, Naruto's eyes shined with worry, sadness, grief and mix of other emotions.

"We gotta hurry! Follow me!" his voice held such a strong sense of urgency that it caused Sasuke's stomach to drop. With a nod, they both seemingly vanished from their spots. The only evidence of anyone being there, were the splintered remains of three of the branches. They were moving and jumping through the trees, faster than even some trained eyes could see. To any outside observer it'd look like they were gliding through the trees, as they seemed to never touch any branches. Time passed slowly, Naruto not uttering a sound, hoping that they would make it to where they were going in time. _Just a little more! Hold on for just a little longer!_ Naruto heard mumbling, but was far too in his thoughts to pay it any mind.

"Naruto, what's wrong, what happened?" Sasuke demanded, finally getting Naruto's attention, tired and slightly afraid of the blonde's silence.

"There's a village Sasuke! They need our help!" Naruto and Sasuke then seemed to get a speed boost, and went even faster. As they approached the break in the trees, the area was noticeably a lot hotter, the space beyond the tree line glowed with an orange that made it look like the sun was rising. The air smelled of burning wood, and smoke, and the only sound that could be heard was the crackling of a fire. The forest around them was quiet and the village ahead was too. After the small eternity they finally exited the forest as blurs, and they landed on the ground and looked around. They noticed on the dirt path of the village, the… bodies of the deceased. All of them with jagged marks across the body and large tooth marks in the shoulders or neck.

Their faces frozen forever in fear and sorrow. Here in the village the smell of death became more prevalent, it grew stronger as they walked further into the very small town. Bodies were being burnt by the flames consuming their homes, blood caked the walls of the buildings and dirt path. The smell of copper was there but was over powered by all of the fire and smoke. Naruto seeing all of this destruction, clenched his fists, and grit his teeth. _Who would do this? We just got done fighting in a war!_ He thought, anger rising the more he thought about it. _**Kit,**_ _ **it**_ _ **couldn't**_ _ **be helped, getting angry is not going to help anyone. Take a look around and see if you can find clues on who, or what did this.**_ Kurama told him, trying to keep his partner's head clear, and it seemed to work as Naruto loosened his jaw, and unclenched his fists.

The sound of movement drew their attention, causing Sasuke to activate his Mangekyō Sharingan, and Naruto to activate his bijuu cloak. They took off toward the sound and found the ones responsible for the destruction. They were black and white beasts, they towered over the two shinobi warriors. They had stark white bone like protrustions from their knees, shoulders and the backs of their legs and arm, along with the same spines down their, well, spines. The two shinobi noticed that the monsters' eyes, all glowed a vivid scarlet, not unlike the color of Sasukes own blessed eyes. With an unknown signal both humans charged at the monsters, one with his chokuto charged with blue lightning, and the other with two orbs of blue in each hand, formed with the help of Kurama. Together they tore into the ranks of the creatures that ravaged the town.

When they noticed their decreasing numbers the beasts gave a roar and attack the two pieces of meat in front of them, but they were no match and were quickly cut down, mere seconds after seeing their own killed. When they went to take some piece of the bipedal wolves, they noticed that they were quickly disintegrating, and leaving nothing behind, no trace of having ever existed. After deciding to look around the town for any more clues or suriviors they split up and went to different sections of the town. Not long after they looked around both men met in the middle of the town, and discussed their discovery of people or… lack thereof. No one was spared in the monsters' onslaught, some people put up a fight as evidenced by the weapons that were found near some of the bodies, but it wasnt enough to stave off the attack. Sasuke did mention his finding of tracks however, after a moment of talking it over, they followed the tracks that led out of town.

As they followed them through the woods, they found that there was evidence of a larger group of beast than initially thought, small bushes and trees were trampled, trees had deep scratch marks in them, and the path they all followed destroyed the ground under them, and left ugly brown dirt and upturned grass. They jumped into the trees and followed the destruction of the forest. They traveled for the better part of the day, as the sun was started to start its crawl down the sky. Naruto heard it first, and Sasuke saw it second, even with his blessed eyes. The sound of roars, grumbles, and mayhem. With a nod they elected to go faster once more to see what they were dealing with, and so with a jump up into the trees they took off toward the sound. It wasnt much longer before they found the culprit, or rather culprits. There were tens of them, maybe even more than a hundred.

There were the ones they fought in the village, there were some that were similar to elephants and boars, there was some that were like scorpions and large 2 headed, two sided snakes. The latter made Naruto shudder, then it hit him.

"Sasuke, this, this isnt home." His voice was thick with worry and fear.

* * *

Months after their discovery they were quick to try different ways home in between training and sparring, Naruto was on the brink of being able form a one handed Rasengan and Sasuke worked on keeping his Rinnegan from being overused too quickly, both made great strides in their respective training. They both tried their respective summons, and got nothing for their trouble, Naruto even poured in as much chakra as it usually took to summon Chief Toad Gamabunta. Naruto did find that he was still able to access all of his transformations, including sage mode however. Naruto and Sasuke were still going over if they should do what they did to get to this world, which was supercharge Sasuke's Amenotjikara with Kurama's chakra and a majority of Sasuke's and Naruto's own chakra, Naruto would admit, not the best idea in hind's sight, but they did it regardless. They were thinking of doing that again, but didnt want to make their situation worse than it was. Sasuke and Naruto after weeks in the forest fighting the black and white creatures, training, and experimenting with ways to get home, decided to look into the world they were in and after some time found a new village, it larger than the last one by far, but still not as big as the minor villages back home. It was surrounded by large walls and quite a few warriors with a large assortment of weapons, like swords and axes and weapons not unlike a kunai launcher from back home. It was here that they got a glimpse into life in this new world. As they walked around they found a number of buildings, even a library. They went in and as they walked by the woman at the front desk, and she smiled at them, nodded and said something they didnt pay much mind to, they nodded back in greeting, and continued on with their own conversation.

"What do you think well find in here, Sasuke?" Naruto asked curious about what they were gonna do. Sasuke was admittedly the smarter one of the two so he followed his friend's lead.

"We're gonna find something on where we are, and about the world around us, so a library would be the best place to start." Sasuke said, giving Naruto the answer he needed, and Naruto nodded in understanding, _that makes sense_. They quickly made their ways over to the books on the shelves, and they found something problematic. It was in a _very_ different language than their own. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, and drew a book from the shelf and opened it and using his sharingan skimmed the entire thing, getting another book he did the same.

"Tch, of course it wouldn't be this easy," Sasuke said angered by their luck "on the bright side though, there seems to only be 26 symbols in their language. A lot of the symbols seem to follow patterns too."

"Good, that'll make learning easier won't it?" Naruto said, his own eyebrows furrowed

"Your guess is as good as mine, it does not seem all that too difficult to learn, but we _are_ gonna need someone to teach us to speak and read the language." He continued in their own native tongue, uncaring of those around them looking at them, "first things first though, we'll need to find a source of food and shelter. With that they turned around and walked away after returning the books and split up to look around town and the surrounding forestry. After some time Sasuke, went to the meet up spot, only Naruto didnt show up, and after some time waiting Sasuke left to find Naruto. The longer he went on, the longer he was annoyed at the blonde. It was just when Sasuke was going to go over the line, he heard Naruto's voice.

"Sasuke! I did it!" He shouted to his friend, from down the road with an older couple nearby. "I know im late but I got up a place to stay, we just have to work for this old man. The old man waved at Sasuke seeming to know that Naruto introduced him to the other man. Sasuke gave a curt nod. He would never know how the blonde did it but it always amazed him how good Naruto was with people. Naruto was grinning at Sasuke, and gave him a thumbs up. The old man pushed them both into his shop, and got them to work. He was a local butcher and restaurant owner. So the next few days were spent with the old man showing them their respective jobs.

Sasuke was shown how to cook and prepare everything on the menu. He first had to learn how each thing was written in the still unknown to them language and match it with what he was told to cook. While Naruto was shown how to make make and cut the many cuts of game and meats, matching the unknown words for each name of the cut. The time was also spent with Naruto and the old man acting out their conversations with each other, and miming what they were asking or saying. It was quite an amusing thing to Sasuke, especially when the blonde was wrong in his interpretation.

Their time there was quiet and was peaceful, the two teenagers worked, trained, experimented with ways home, and slept. Days like that bled into weeks, and weeks into months. Sasuke was wrong, it was quite difficult to learn the language, English it was called. It was about 3 months of doing so, and Naruto and Sasuke had a rough understanding of the basics of the language. They were able to hold a small conversation with the old man and his wife. They could read with the fluency of a child and had the vocabulary of a slightly older child. They could however understand the spoken language more than speak in it. But alas, as it usually goes with peace, there was something to ruin it. It was another attack from those beasts, a whole lot of them.

The sky seemed to darken prematurely, and the air was thick with hate and animosity. It just felt off, Sasuke and Naruto were distracted by the feeling, so with their brand of unspoken communication they both decided to check out their feeling. If being a shinobi had taught them anything it was to listen to your gut and trust your instinct no matter what. That feeling and their gut, led their search to the edge of the village, over the wall, and near the tree line. It was when they got there they felt them before saw them. The ground shook and quaked in from the sheer numbers of them Grimm, they were called in the other language, and there were more of them there now than there were the first group they tracked down. Without much of a second thought, Naruto's eyes hardened and he activated his bijuu cloak.

"Sasuke use whatever you have and keep those things at bay, i'll make some clones and protect the villagers, ill join you when they're all safe!" Naruto commanded in their language. Sasuke nodded and activated his blessed eyes. His left eye glowed with an ethereal lavender, and his right was red with a pinwheel pattern, and three prongs sticking out from where the pupil would be. He used his Amenotejikara, and teleported in front of the mass of creatures. There he began to be surrounded by a purple mist, when coalesced into a purple ribcage, which then grew skeletal arms. The bones then grew muscles, and eventually armor, forming into the top half of a samurai like warrior. The warrior had a three arms, two were attached at the upper arm, one had a bow attached to the top of its hand, on of the two attached ones held a ball of purple energy, and the last arm was forming an arrow out of the ball of power. With an arrow fully formed, the giant purple construct drew nocked and drew the arrow back, with an ease that came from experience, it aimed and released the arrow, sending the purple arrow into the crowd of beasts.

When it made impact it demolished the area, turning the impact area into a wide crater, the resulting explosion from the arrow devoured anything in a thirty meter radius. The warrior was blasting any and all of the creatures before they got to close to him or the village. Back with Naruto in the village, immediately after Sasuke teleported away, Naruto made one hundred clones. They all arrived in a cloud of smoke and when it cleared they were all revealed in their orange glowing glory. They all left to do their jobs while the original went to the old man and his wife. He told them what was happening and gathered them and began to lead them to a safer place. He and his clones gathered all of the villagers he could find and led them to the middle of the town. So he could see from every direction and protect every single direction needed. Some took to the roofs and others surrounded the group of people. _E_ veryone _is accounted for_ he thought, glad with that result. _Sasuke is doing a great job dealing with them._ With that thought, he nodded to his clones confident in their ability to protect everyone, and rushed to Sasuke's side.

When he arrived he saw that while their numbers were reduced by his best friend there were still a great amount, still over one hundred of them. Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other, offering a nod which said everything they needed it to, they had only gotten better at nonverbal communication since they had gotten to this new world afterall. _Everyone is safe and accounted for._ _None of them made it passed me. You go right, I go lef_ _t, first one to the middle wins_ _._ With that final thought conveyed they went their own ways and worked toward the middle. Naruto dashed off to the right leaving behind an afterimage for a moment. With two clones, Naruto went through with Rasenshurikens, Rasengans, and giant chakra claws. Naruto's targets were either drilled through, bisected and then cut at the circular level, or just torn to shreds by the orange chakara claws, or his own deadly precion with ninja tools.

Sasuke concentrated all of his fire power at the left side, making areas explode and burn with his heavenly black flames from the Amaterasu. With his flame control Sasuke made spikes of the eternal flames which impaled the Grimm and burned them into ash faster than they could dissolve into nothing. They were just finishing up with killing the monsters, when they heard it. The loud roar of a new creature, and before they knew it a large flying metal box with wings flew above them and landed near the village. That was when Naruto's clones started to pop and send him memories. At first seeing memories of popped clones filled him with dread but he saw a memory of the old man and his wife, smiling at him, thanking him and telling him that they would be okay, that the box, which the old man called a Bullhead held Huntsmen.

With a smile and a sigh of relief Naruto turned to Sasuke with his fist extended. Sasuke looked at him then his fist, before he smirked and gave Naruto a fist bump. They had done it, protected everyone and killed all of the grimm. Naruto grinned as he stopped pulling chakra from Kurama and Sasuke stopped the chakra flow to his eyes. It was then that they made their way back to the town. On the way they discussed their plans for the immediate future.

"We need to find an actual teacher to teach us the language, we've wasted too much time here as is." Sasuke drawled, but behind his voice was still the excitement from the battle that had just happened mere moments ago.

"Where do you think we could do that Sasuke? I dont think we should leave yet, we still dont know what were doing." Naruto rebutted, his friend was right though, from their experimentation results they knew they would likely be there for a while.

"Ive been reading some...children's stories." Naruto chuckled at that, as he knew Sasuke's pride took a blow from having to read from books written for kids. Sasuke leveled a glare at his friend, "anyways, I think we should shoot for becoming huntsman."

"Huntsman?" Naruto considered the word for a bit, "there's some in the village now! We should ask them about becoming huntsman!" Sasuke used to his friend's erratic behavior ignored it and thought about what he said. _They could probably lead us to a school or maybe after an_ _evaluation_ _let us just become huntsmen right away._ He thought, then after another he grimaced, _I will not go through school again._ With a nod to Naruto however they sped up to head into the village, and check on how things were going. When they did arrive, they showed up in the middle of a conversation, between the old man, the village's leader and a group of five new faces.

They listened on, but only understood pieces of it. _Boys, came, nowhere. Grimm attack. Worked for me, learning English._ _Huntsman._ The two boys walked forward and let their presence know. The five new faces looked at them strangely, before they realized the looks. _Pity_. Before they could wonder what was going on, the tallest of the group of five, zipped over to them, faster than Naruto and Sasuke had expected.

They looked at him strangely, the man was wearing round glasses, a white dress shirt and a yellow tie. Over the shirt he wore a tan jacket, buttoned and secured with a belt. Over that he wore a darker overcoat. He held in his hand what looked like a mace or club to the two teens. His dark green hair was mostly tucked into a tan hat. He started speaking to the two teens in front of him, but he spoke so fast that they doubted they would be able to follow it had they been able to completely understand English. They looked at him like he had grown another head, when he stopped. He then looked away hand on his chin, and seemed to be in deep thought.

"Hello!" The man said after a bit, and he was looking at them expectantly, but also like he was examining the two boys.

"...Hello?" Naruto greeted back, after a moment of silence.

"…! The two…well trained to be… of grimm. How...the two of you...back...me to Beacon?" (What was said: Excellent! The two of you must be well trained to be able to handle such a horde of Grimm. How would the two of you like to come back with me to Beacon), he slowed down his speech but they only picked up pieces of what he said. Still he looked at them once again hoping for an answer of some kind from the two. Sasuke's eyes widened however when he heard Beacon, and he nodded to the dark haired man.

"Yes." Sasuke said in English, before he turned to Naruto and spoke in their own language, "He might be taking us back with him, we might be able to become huntsmen if we go with him." At this Naruto's own eyes widened, and nodded at the man before them.

"Wonderful! Let me... the... and we'll…way!" (What was said: Wonderful! Let me and the others finish up business and we'll be on our way) He said speaking fast once more, and with that dashed off, leaving a blur behind. Naruto stared at the spot the man occupied seconds before.

"Sasuke," he started after a bit, "think we'll find a way home?"

"...We will have to Naruto, we have people waiting on us." Sasuke said after a moment.

"I know," Naruto chuckled, "I wonder what we're missing out on. Kakashi and Sakura are probably freaking out right now!" At the thought of their old team the two boys laughed to themselves, causing a few people around them to look at them.

* * *

In another dimension a certain silver haired man with very spiky gravity defying hair, and a woman with short pink hair sneezed.

"I have the strange urge to hit Naruto now," the one with pink hair said after her sneeze, after a moment of silence she began once more her voice thick in worry, "Where could those to have gone?"

* * *

"I just had a feeling that I should stay far away from Sakura for a bit." Naruto said after he was done laughing. Sasuke rolled his eye at Naruto, then chuckled at his friend's misfortune. After some time, the group of five finished up what ever business they had left in the village, and came to the two teens, they then made their way to the Bullhead. Naruto saw the old man that they had lived with for the past few months, and bowed to him.

"Thank you for...everything… bye" Naruto struggled with his sentence. The old man grabbed him by the shoulders and nodded to Naruto, then turned to face Sasuke and smiled.

"I wish I could have done more for you two, but for now just stay safe, and visit when you get the chance, okay?" the old man spoke to the two teens. Sasuke gave him a nod, in both appreciation and thanks. Naruto grinned and gave him a thumbs up as the two walked to catch up to the group of five loading into the Bullhead. Naruto and Sasuke stepped onto the vehicle and held on to the rail above their heads as the ship's engines and hovered into the air. Naruto's grip on the rail tightened in excitement for what laid ahead of them, as huntsman and until they found their way home. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned his head and saw Sasuke standing beside him, they looked at one another in the eye, a fire burning in both Naruto's ocean blue eyes, and in Sasuke's jet black eyes, they had a new goal in mind, a future to head toward, a purpose to accomplish no matter what. With that the duo nodded to each other once more, and with that the ship took off. Everything would change for them as they left what they knew behind, and went to blaze a new trail in this world, nothing would stop them, and nothing would hold them back, two friends, two team mates, two shinobi in a new world, what could happen?

 ***Second all nighter in a row but here it is! Now this wasnt the best chapter I know, it was more than a bit rushed and I think it showed, but I wanted to show they got to Remnant and how they wound up coming to Beacon. I thought about breaking things up into dedicated chapters but thought this was much better in that I could reach when RWBY starts quicker. I chose to have a different way for them to coming to the new world than just, 'they collided moves and it ripped a hole in space-time and sucked them in,' or 'The sage of the Six Path teleports them' and Idk about you but if Sasuke can teleport a Susanoo such a far distance, then its not so far fetched to say that putting too much chakra will make it into a makeshift version of Kaguya's teleportation abilities. Also, I hope the moments with the eclipses dont confuse anyone, they wont be in the story long, its just to show gaps in Naruto and Sasuke's knowledge of the language, and the language barrier because of it. I know Sasuke is a genius and im not bilingual but I assume learning a whole new language with little to no help would be hard even for a genius. Also I didnt know what to call the language of Remnant so I went with English. Regardless I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, expect a better chapter sometime next week, Im buying a new computer this week and it'll make things much easier on me. Pm me any question, concerns or ideas. 'Till next time my dudes. ***


End file.
